


and i will love you

by SaraJaye



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Canon Scene In Great Detail, Dying Declaration of Love, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Heavy Angst, Internal Monologue, M/M, POV First Person, Present Tense, Regret, Romantic Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2735888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His heart is weakening, his pulse fading, the light in his eyes dims. But even in death, he is beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and i will love you

**Author's Note:**

> I once swore I'd never write one of these things. That was over ten years ago. And well, Viz's rendition of the scene gave me some ammo. Also, it recently occurred to me that Zoisite was way to complacent with the fact that he was dying. He didn't even put up much of a protest for his life. So this got a teensy bit meta, oops.

I should have known my plea would fall on deaf ears. When Queen Beryl's mind is made up, nothing will change it. Even the information Jadeite possessed didn't save him from being trapped in crystal. Had Zoisite not taken Nephrite out of the picture himself, she would have done it regardless of whether or not he'd found any Crystal, silver or any other color.

_Zoisite._

He lies on a funeral bier, eyes closed, his heart still beating. He only has moments left, and as I gather him close one thought echoes in my mind, a thought I try to push away for his sake.

"I'm sorry." For what, I ask myself. For not stopping Queen Beryl? For not telling him not to harm Tuxedo Mask? _For both._ "I'm sorry, Zoisite. I tried to convince her, but..."

He opens his tired eyes, hand slowly raising to cup my cheek. Even through his glove I can feel his hand growing cold.

"I'm sure you did your best, Kunzite." Even now, his faith in me is unwavering. "I'm just happy..." He smiles a little. "Happy to die in your arms, my dear."

_No._ I feel a tightness in my chest at those words, it hits me just how accepting he is of his own impending demise. _No, I didn't do my best. I didn't do my best for you, Zoisite, and now..._

He leans against my chest, shaking, mustering a smile even as his body is weakening. He asks me to let him die in a beautiful place, which I instantly grant for him. My cape around the two of us, bright colors, a gentle breeze.

_You always did love flowers._

His heartbeat is weakening. His pulse fades as I clasp his hand in my own. The light in his eyes dims. But to me, he looks as beautiful as always.

"This is perfect." He sighs. "Thank you, Kunzite. For everything..."

_For what? For not making sure you didn't harm Tuxedo Mask? For not protecting you from Queen Beryl's wrath? For letting you die?_ I take off one of my gloves to caress his cheek, wanting to feel his skin beneath my hand one last time. _I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Zoisite, you were everything to me and I let this happen. I'm so sorry._ But the words stick in my throat and all I can do is hold him closer, wishing I could somehow keep him from disappearing.

"Don't."

"Zoisite?"

"I can read you like a book, my love," he whispers. "This is my fate. I knew I'd signed my death warrant, and even if Queen Beryl hadn't punished me I likely wouldn't have survived the Princess's attack." His eyes fill with tears. "But know this in your heart, my dear Kunzite. I loved you, and I will always love you."

I close my eyes, leaning down to gently press my lips to his. He's already fading in my grasp, his lips are so cold, but I feel every ounce of emotion in his attempt to kiss back. _Don't leave me,_ I want to beg him, but there's no slowing time, even in here. Would it be that I had the power, I'd freeze time in this very moment and never let him go.

"And I will love you, Zoisite." _Why couldn't I have told you that more often while you were alive?_

As he begins to fade away I tighten my grip on what remains of solid form, holding back tears, cupping his head in my hand and burying my face in his hair, breathing in the faint scent of cherry blossoms until there's nothing left in my embrace.

The colors fade, and one last petal floats past me as I stand alone in darkness.

For once, I long for the light.


End file.
